1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable leg support for providing support to and stabilizing a leg of a table, or the like, that is shorter than the other legs of the table to prevent the table from wobbling. The adjustable leg support includes a platform that moves axially relative to a rotatable base until the short leg is seated on the platform.
2. Background Art
Often times, one leg of an article, such as a table, desk, chair or the like, is shorter than the other legs. Consequently, the article will wobble which creates an uncomfortable situation for a user. To overcome this inconvenience, it is known to insert a folded napkin or a matchbook between the short leg and the floor to fill the space therebetween. However, such temporary fixes are very unreliable and tend to fail over time, particularly if the short leg is shifted even slightly along the floor. What is more, the aforementioned conventional fixes are not selectively and easily adjustable to accommodate legs of different length. Therefore, such fixes have proven to be unstable especially in cases where there is a large gap between the short leg and the floor.
Leveling devices to selectively adjust the height of a short leg are also known. Such devices often include a flat base and an upstanding threaded post to be attached to the short leg. However, the bottom of all of the legs must first be threaded and/or receive a threaded insert so that the threaded post can be rotated into receipt by any one of the legs.
Other adjustable leveling devices include complementary screw-threaded bodies which are rotated into mating engagement with one another until a gap between a short leg and the floor is filled and eliminated. Because the threaded bodies which extend one above the other are located directly below the short leg, such leveling devices may not be suitable when the gap to be eliminated is very short (e.g., less than ½ inch).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a reliable leg support that is selectively adjustable to stabilize a relatively short leg regardless of the size of the gap between the leg and the floor and without having to make alterations to any of the legs so as to prevent an article with which the short leg is associated from wobbling.